


Night of the Undone

by redheadgrrl1960



Series: Gun Brooke Advent Calender Fanfiction Stories through the years! [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, lovemaking, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: Compilation of Gun Brooke's Advent Calendar Fanfiction story from 2004. (Janeway/Seven)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post all the Advent Calendar fanfiction stories here and at fanfiction.net that I have posted every years since 2004. I hope you will enjoy the reread - or first read!  
> You will probably be able to detect that my English has gotten better since 2004, so please be patient with certain bad writing habits in the earlier works. :-)

 

Seven of Nine, late of the Borg collective, stepped off the dais to her regeneration alcove. Listening to the faint hum of the starship Voyager’s warp core, able to detect nuances inaudible to human hearing, she frowned. There was something amiss and it annoyed her she could not decide on what was wrong.

The tall blonde walked over to her computer console, punching in commands. The readings appearing on the screen were unremarkable, but she kept scrolling through one set of diagnostics after another.

Coming to an unexpected conclusion, Seven checked the chronometer. It was late, but not too late. “Computer, locate Captain Janeway.”

“ _Captain Janeway is in the captain’s quarters_ ,” the pleasant female voice of the computer answered.

“What is the captain’s status?”

“ _Captain Janeway is awake in the living room area_.”

Not hesitating, Seven walked towards the cargo bay doors, heading for the turbo lift. Stepping inside she clasped her hands behind her back. “Deck three.”

The turbo lift delivered her to the corridor hosting the commanding officer’s quarters. Walking along the corridor, her heart rate increased by six point three two percent as she approached the door to the captain’s quarters.

**-XXX-**

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager raised her eyes from the data PADD she was reading, when the doorbell chimed. Checking the time, she frowned.

“Enter.”

Seeing Seven step inside and striding towards the couch beneath the view port, the captain concealed a gasp. She was not unaccustomed to the ex-Borg’s habit of showing up late at night, but the sight of the curvaceous ex-Borg took her breath away.

“Seven? You’re up late.”

“As are you.” Standing ramrod straight, Seven seemed at a loss for words.

Intrigued by the uncharacteristic display of uncertainty, Janeway put down the PADD on the coffee table and patted on the seat next to her. “Come join me. We’re both off duty and it’s too late to be formal.”

The younger woman hesitated for a few seconds before relenting and sitting down, stroking her hands along her thighs in an awkward gesture. Clasping them, she directed her blue eyes onto the captain. “There is something wrong.”

Janeway’s heart twitched. “What do you mean? Are you unwell?”

“I am not certain. At first I thought there was a problem with the warp core. I ran diagnostics of all major symptoms. Everything is working within normal parameters.”

The captain dragged a hand through her auburn hair. “What’s wrong then?”

“I am beginning to think the malfunction is not a ship matter.” She swallowed hard. “I think there is something wrong with me.”

**-XXX-**

Seven saw a range of emotions flicker over the captain’s elegant features. The woman looked tired and now worried. Startled to be the cause of it; Seven reached out her human hand. Before realising what she intended to do, she took the small hand of her captain in hers, feeling an energy surge set off at her fingertips and flutter all the way to her chest.

“Are you ill … or are your Borg systems malfunctioning?” Janeway husked, her eyes narrowing.

“I do not possess enough data to make that distinction. I experience something resembling hunger, but I am well-nourished according to the Doctor’s estimates. My nanoprobes deal with anything working outside acceptable parameters regarding my cybernetic parts.”

Janeway squeezed Seven’s hand. “Hunger?”

“Yes. I lack a better word for the sensation. It is, however, not entirely unpleasant.”

“What do you mean? Hunger sounds very unpleasant to me.”

“It is more than hunger. Or perhaps I should say less than. It is …” Seven cocked her head, closing her eyes briefly as she concentrated. “Perhaps it is more a feeling of yearning.”

The hand in hers twitched. Janeway did not take her eyes off the ex-Borg for a second. “There are many kinds of yearning,” she allowed. “Can you perhaps distinguish what kind you’re experiencing? Like for instance; is it always as intense?”

“No. The hunger … yearning, is always present. It escalates regularly, and sometimes it is barely detectable.”

Janeway frowned. “It sounds ominous. Try to cross reference your location and see if you can find a common denominator for when it has been the worst.”

Seven held on to the captain’s hand, using her eidetic memory to scan the last few months. Minutes and hours were broken down to statistic data in a matter of seconds. “It is astonishing. Why have I not realised this connection before?” she managed, her cheeks warming.

“What is the connection, Seven?” Janeway seemed to hold her breath.

“You, Captain. There is one consistent variable. Whenever the feeling of hunger became elevated - your presence was the common denominator.”

**-XXX-**

Janeway stared at the uncertain look on Seven’s face. The optical implant seemed to emphasise the frown, accentuating the concern behind the ice blue eyes.

“Do I cause you distress?” Janeway whispered, afraid of the answer. The confusion was apparent in the way Seven regarded her and how she held onto Janeway’s hand.

“You … bewilder … me.” The words came in staccato. The tip of Seven’s tongue wet the full lips in a rapid semi-circle. “When I am near you, my senses are heightened. This is not logical.”

The captain wanted to moan out loud. It was certainly not logical and the implications of Seven’s admission whirled in her head. Fighting the urge to yank her hand free, Janeway was at a loss for words.

“Is there any explanation you can think of for this occurrence, Captain?” There was nothing childlike in Seven’s demeanour. Instead the young woman held her captain’s gaze firmly and it was clear she was stealing herself against what Janeway might say.

Wanting more than anything to reassure Seven, comfort her and let her know everything would be all right, Janeway knew it was not as simple as that. She let go of Seven’s hand, leaned away from her against the backrest of the couch.

“There can be several explanations,” Janeway offered. “You may become nervous in my presence since I have begun to demand more and more of you, of your ability to interact with the crew; appreciate the chain of command, and so on.”

Blue eyes darkened as Seven studied her captain with something resembling resignation. “I thought you were pleased in how far I have come in ‘regaining my humanity’.” Seven’s tone of voice was monotonous.

Her heart sinking, Janeway could not bear to see defeat in Seven. “I am. You’ve far succeeded all expectations.” Reaching out, she let her hand cup Seven’s cheek. “In fact, you’re more important to me, than you think.”

**-XXX-**

Seven blinked. ”Elaborate.”

The captain looked slightly taken aback by her own candour. “It’s hardly a surprise to you that I’m very proud of everything you have achieved since you were severed from the Collective. We spend time together, on duty and off.”

“Do you want to alter this arrangement?”

“No!” Janeway raised both hands in a gesture of denial. “On the contrary, I …” Her voice trailed off.

Intrigued, and guessing the captain was being more forthcoming than intended, Seven regarded Janeway intently. “You want us to spend even more time together?”

At first it did not look like Janeway was going to reply. She sat still next to Seven, regarding the former Borg with steady blue-grey eyes.

“Captain?” Seven resisted the urge to squirm beneath the firm gaze.

Finely shaped lips opened slightly and then it was as if Janeway was startled out of her reverie. “Yes. I mean, yes, I do think we should spend more time together. We need to find out why this sharpening of your senses occurs around me. Is it like that now?”

Seven considered the question. “Yes. I detect every change in your physiology. Your heart rate is elevated to ninety-two point four beats per minute and your respiration is twenty-two point six breaths per minutes. Your blood pressure is increasing as we speak and your pupils are dilated. There is slight perspiration around your …”

“Seven! Thank you. I get the point. Your senses are elevated.” Janeway blushed.

**-XXX-**

Staring at the other woman, unable to divert her eyes from the narrow features, Janeway found herself wetting her lips. Not sure how much Seven could deduct from her heart rate and breathing frequency, she tried to think of something disarming to say.

“What do you want to pursue?” Seven asked.

Stunned, Janeway swallowed hard. “What do you mean?”

“You suggested we spend more time together and I was curious if you had any special activity in mind.” Cocking her head, Seven awaited her reply.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Janeway stalled. “We can schedule the holodeck for some hiking, or perhaps more games of Velocity.”

“Sandrine’s.”

Janeway’s eyebrows went up. “What?”

“Sandrine’s. The bar scenario constructed by Ensign Paris …”

“I know what it is. What do you want to do there? A game of pool?”

Seven gave a faint smile. “You sound surprised. Yes, perhaps a game of pool. I would also like to go dancing.”

As if every oxygen molecule was drawn from her lungs within seconds, Janeway stopped breathing. After realising how tell-tale that must seem to Seven, she quickly gathered her equilibrium and managed to speak. “Dancing, huh. We would need to replicate some decent dates then. The Sandrine holograms are not all that appealing …”

“No,” Seven said and leaned closer. “You misunderstand. I wish you to dance with you, Captain.”

**-XXX-**

Unreadable emotions flickered over Janeway’s pale features.

“Unless you are deterred by the outcome of my only dancing experience to date, with Lt Chapman, which is understandable, I assure you, completely unwarranted. I have practiced.”

“With whom?” Janeway’s words seemed to surprise her as much as they did Seven.

“With the Doctor and with a hologram.”

“Chakotay.”

“A generic hologram,” Seven corrected. She thought she detected a note of disapproval in the captain’s voice. “I have not run  _that_  particular simulation since you advised me not to.”

Janeway’s stormy eyes softened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound … well, like that. So, pool and dancing at Sandrine’s.” She gave a lopsided smile. “Dinner?”

“Yes, I think we should start with nutritional supplements. However, not lobster. I know it is considered the preferred food item for a romantic setting, but I found it … “ Seven searched for an appropriate word. “… messy.”

The captain looked alarmed. “Romantic setting, Seven?”

Mildly surprised at her own choice of words, Seven still considered them to be correct. “Yes, dinner, a game, and dancing sound as the perfect make up for a romantic evening. Am I wrong, drawing such a conclusion?” she frowned.

Looking stunned, while rubbing her temple with an unsteady hand, Janeway seemed at a loss for words.

**-XXX-**

_Is Seven out of her mind? Where did all this come from?_  Janeway felt the pulsations behind her forehead pounding. Dragging her fingers through the shoulder long hair, she tried to envision herself dancing with Seven. The thought of being that close to the ex-Borg made her heart race again.

“When did you begin considering the two of us in a ‘romantic setting’?” The captain was not sure she was ready for Seven’s answer.

Seven quirked her optical implant. “After my initial anger towards you for severing my link to the Collective had ceased; I do not believe there was a time when I did not.”

Feeling she was moving through quicksand, Janeway searched for the right words to say, only to come up empty. “Are you saying you’re attracted to me?” she asked in a faint voice.

“Does this come as a surprise for you, Captain?”

 _Answering a question with a question._ “It’s unexpected. I’m your captain, your mentor, and your friend, but …” Janeway stopped as an expression of dawning sorrow glimpsed in Seven’s eyes.

Wanting to reassure the younger woman, a warm glow stirring in the pit of her stomach, chased any trepidation away. “You’re a wonderful, beautiful woman, Seven.” It was not her intended words, no matter how true they were. “I’m very grateful you came into my life.” It was also true, but not something a captain should say to her crewmember late at night in the privacy of her quarters. To make things worse, her lips moved of their own volition and spoke again. “You must know how special you are to me?”

“Yes.” Seven briefly closed her eyes. “Your heart rate and respiration has increased with approximately eight and six percent, respectively. The dampness of your skin causes the humidity of your quarters to rise to …”

“God, Seven, what are you getting at?” Janeway exclaimed, blushing profusely.

“Despite your assurances; you are not merely my captain and friend. You are also attracted to me.”

**-XXX-**

Seven set her jaw, not prepared to take her words back. It was as if she knew, instinctively, how tonight must play out. The thought she might be seriously hurt in the process occurred to her, but she dismissed it.

“You are very attractive,” Janeway stated in a low tone of voice. The captain pulled back against the backrest of the couch. “This does not mean I can allow myself to fall for you. I don’t have to tell you the reasons; you know them already.”

The ex-Borg rose, impatient and fearing she may not be able to convince her captain. “You are the captain. You cannot afford to harbour romantic feelings for anyone among your crew. Yes, I am aware of this and I accept it.”

Janeway rolled her shoulders, grimacing. Seven sensed the tension in the other woman. “If you understand …?”

“I could argue the fact that I am not part of your crew.”

“You’re more than a passenger, Seven!” Janeway raised her voice, her eyes ablaze.

The other woman nodded. “Yes. I am an unofficial member of the crew, but nonetheless, your argument for not engaging in an affair with me is not valid.”

“And why is that?” The captain pressed her lips together, clearly displeased.

Seven chose her words carefully. “I remain aboard this vessel for several reasons. The common denominator for these reasons is; they have all to do with the fact that  _you_  are here.”

Janeway blinked. “What are you saying?”

“We have saved each other’s lives on countless occasions. If you were not aboard Voyager, for whatever reason, I would not stay. It would be unbearable.”

**-XXX-**

Janeway’s heart constricted, stopping the blood flow before beating at a furious pace. “Are you saying you’d leave Voyager if something happened to me?”

“Yes.”

“But why? Where would you go?”

“I do not know.” Seven’s voice lost its vibrant quality for a moment. “All I know is … I could not remain here without you.”

A thought struck Janeway, making her go pale. “Don’t tell me you’d re-join the Collective?”

“No. I can never go back to that existence and, Captain; I hope I never have to make this choice. I cannot let anything happen to you.” The passion returned to Seven’s demeanour. The blue eyes locked on Janeway, sucking her in. “I will not allow it.”

“Nor do I want anything to happen to you.” Janeway’s words came out as a mere whisper. “I can’t imagine Voyager without you here either.”

“Then the physical signs of your emotions were accurate,” Seven deducted.

Suddenly getting on her feet, Janeway flung her hands in the air. “God, you’re impossible!”

 Turning around, she glared at the younger woman, watching Seven avert her eyes for a second before squaring her shoulders. Realising how much her hasty words had hurt the ex-Borg, the captain wanted to kick herself for suddenly forgetting how literally Seven took everything, even after four years aboard Voyager. “Sorry, Seven. You drive me crazy with your observations sometimes.” To Janeway’s dismay, this made Seven recoil even further.

**-XXX-**

Feeling irrational tears press from behind her human eye, Seven tried to disregard the captain’s words. Examining them repeatedly, she found it impossible to interpret them differently. Janeway was annoyed at her ability to make observations impossible for a human being. It was Seven’s borgness that made this possible and for the first time, she wondered if Janeway detested this part of her. If this was the case, there was no chance of convincing the captain to give her a chance.

“Seven?” Janeway’s voice was softer. “What is it?”

Panicking, Seven began to rise from the couch. “This was a mistake …”

Janeway reached out, forestalling Seven’s movements by gently taking her by the shoulders, sitting down by her side. “No, don’t leave.” She sounded urgent. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Swallowing back tears, Seven examined her vocabulary for the correct words. “You disapprove of my abilities. Abilities made possible due to my Borg enhancements.”

“What?” Janeway looked startled. “I assure you, I don’t have a problem with the borgness in you.”

“This is not true. You just stated that I am ‘impossible’. The logical deduction is …”

Surprising Seven completely, Janeway leaned forward and cupped her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I should’ve known better than to blurt out such a thing. You’re not impossible … if we don’t count how impossibly wonderful you are.”

Her eyes widening at the captain’s spontaneous remark, Seven could only stare at the blushing woman. Janeway’s features took on a stubborn demeanour; it was clear the captain was not going to take back her comment.

“Thank you,” Seven husked. “I find you beautiful also.”

**-XXX-**

Janeway found it hard to breathe. She was sitting closer to Seven, than she had been to any other person in a long time. Their knees touched and her palms tingled where they lay against Seven’s cheeks. The ex-Borg’s smooth complexion made her fingertips want to move, to examine the velvet texture. The full lips were slightly parted; white teeth glistened between them.

“What happens now, Captain?” Seven murmured. “I do not want this to end now.”

“You don’t?”

“No.” She placed her hands around Janeway’s arms, just below the sleeves of the tee shirt.

“Then, tell me, what do you think should happen?” The captain’s throaty voice sank to a low purr.

“I am uncertain of the proper agenda during a first encounter such as ours.” Seven frowned. “Given our long history as friends; I do not think it is too soon for a first kiss.”

Janeway inhaled deeply and her heart rate escalated visibly under the skin on her neck. The small, elegant hands still framing Seven’s face began to tremble. “A kiss?” she gasped. “Shouldn’t we at least hug first?”

Seven considered this. “You are correct. We have never embraced, although, every time you put your arm around my shoulders or your hand on my lower arm, it feels like a … hug.”

Janeway smiled. “It does, huh? Well, this is how a real hug feels.” She leaned forward while scooting closer, pulling Seven into a firm embrace.

Seven found it was impossible to draw new oxygen into her lungs. Janeway’s arms were around her neck and the soft gushes of the captain’s breath created a most curious sensation on the skin of her neck, just below the starburst implant.

“Don’t you want to put your arms around me, Seven?” Janeway whispered.

**-XXX-**

Holding her breath as she awaited Seven’s reaction, the air rushed out of her lungs when slender arms wrapped carefully around the captain’s back. Feeling how Seven pulled her in tighter, Janeway closed her eyes, silencing any alarm bells in her head. All too familiar with the reasons why this was not the best course of action, she firmly nudged any such thoughts aside and handed herself over to the emotions flooding her veins.

“Your scent is most agreeable,” Seven murmured. “Is it from a perfume?”

“Body lotion.” It was still hard to breathe.

Seven’s own scent was a mild vanilla musk with a faint metal tinge to it. Janeway turned her head, nuzzling the skin on Seven’s neck. Brushing the tip of her nose over the implant just below Seven’s right ear, she felt the other woman flinch. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. My implants are sensitive to the touch.”

This peaked Janeway’s interest. “They are?” She vividly remembered the time in Arturo’s brig, when she had altered Seven’s optical implant, how the younger woman had pulled back before allowing Janeway to touch her, as if she had to steel herself against it. “This one too?” The captain leaned back and reached a careful finger to the implant above Seven’s left eye.

“Yes.”

“May I?”

“Yes.”

Janeway let her finger gently slide along the contours of the implant, looking into the Seven’s darkening eyes as she did so. “How does this feel?” she whispered.

“It stirs something inside.” Seven swallowed. “It makes my mouth go dry and …”

“Go on.” Janeway kept up the slow caress, not letting the fact she was touching a metallic part bother her.

“It makes me want to kiss you even more.” The innocent explanation made Janeway suppress a moan.

The captain's voice trembled. “Then kiss me."

**-XXX-**

“Kathryn …” Seven used her Borg hand to gently tip the captain’s head back.

The older woman’s expression softened. “Yes.”

“I wish to do this right and I am uncertain how to proceed.”

“You’re doing fine. Just do it ... anything you do will be the right thing.”

Angling her head to obtain maximum access to Kathryn’s mouth, without their noses colliding, Seven pressed her lips softly against the captain’s. A faint moan escaped her when she felt Kathryn’s mouth move beneath hers, pressing firmer into the caress. It was more than Seven could have imagined, despite the extensive research she had conducted throughout Voyager’s database. Kathryn’s scent and the way her lips tasted; it all blended together, making her head spin.

Finally breaking free for a moment, Seven pulled back to look into Kathryn’s eyes.

Dazed, her eyes half closed and dark with emotion, the captain seemed unwilling to add to the distance between them. “Seven,” she whispered. “Kiss me again …”

Vaguely registering her nanoprobes might be malfunctioning since her throat was suddenly dry, Seven licked her lips before pulling Kathryn close again. Leaning back against the couch, she found a most agreeable position with the captain more or less sprawled across her lap. Dipping her head, Seven resumed kissing Kathryn, listening to the muted sounds the other woman made, for guidance. Suddenly Kathryn opened her mouth, sliding her tongue along Seven’s upper lip. 

Aware of this custom, it was still a shock to her system, to be the recipient of such an intimate caress. Seven hesitatingly let her tongue meet its counterpart, whimpering as a deep desire inflamed her senses. Fire erupted in the pit of her stomach, igniting all kinds of sensations, and making Seven stroke Kathryn’s back with greedy hands.

**-XXX-**

Parting her lips willingly, Janeway welcomed Seven’s tongue into her mouth. The other woman’s breasts pressed through the bio suit into hers. Raising her hands, the captain tangled them into blonde hair, inadvertently dislodging it from the hair clip holding it in an austere twist.

Long tresses fell around narrow shoulders, smelling more of the musk vanilla scent. Janeway returned the deep kiss with fervour, with no trace of her prior reluctance. All she could think of was Seven.

Suddenly the younger woman pulled back, gasping mutedly for air and closing her eyes briefly. A faint frown appeared on her forehead and pained blue eyes opened, gazing down at Janeway.

“What’s wrong?” the captain breathed.

“My cortical implant is malfunctioning.” Seven’s hands trembled. “I am receiving erratic readings.”

Worried, Janeway pushed herself off Seven’s lap and reached for a tricorder sitting on the coffee table. Scanning the other woman, she shook her head. “I don’t detect anything abnormal, sweetheart.” The term of endearment was over her lips before she had time to think.

“But …” Looking very young, Seven clasped her hands. “I am experience physical symptoms that my nanoprobes should rectify.”

“Such as?”

Blushing faintly, the ex-Borg cleared her throat in an unusual nervous manner. “I am perspiring.”

“You’ve perspired before,” Janeway objected. “That’s not a new sensation to you either.”

“There is more; there is  …” Seven’s voice trailed off. “There is wetness, Kathryn.”

Nonplussed, Janeway opened her mouth to ask Seven to elaborate, only to snap it close when she realised what the other woman was referring to.

“Oh.”

**-XXX-**

Seven searched Kathryn’s features for an explanation. “Is this normal?” she tried.

“Very normal, Seven.” The captain reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Seven’s ear.

“What is its origin and purpose?” Resisting the urge to move restlessly on the couch, Seven focused on Kathryn’s hands.

Elegant, they moved, stroking Seven’s chin only to trail down her neck and further down her arm. Coming to a rest on Seven’s left knee, it was joined by its twin, making small circles that drove the young woman towards more manifestations by her undependable physique. Feeling her mouth go dry and her mammary glands begin to harden and ache, Seven leaned into the touch, unable to keep from moaning.

“It’s perfectly natural, Seven.” Kathryn’s voice was a husky purr. “Your body is preparing to make love. Moisture enables this to occur without discomfort or pain.”

“Why do my breasts ache?”

Kathryn’s eyes landed immediately on the fullness of the two abundant globes. “It’s an incredibly erogenous zone.” The captain’s voice softened. “Let me show you.” Reaching up with both hands, Kathryn cupped Seven’s breasts through the bio suit. “I can feel how hard your nipples are.”

Seven licked her lips, leaning into the touch. The captain’s hands on her breasts created a new surge of physical response, adding to the wetness between her legs.

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” The captain whispered.

Seven tipped her head back, giving a muted whimper. “It is not enough, Captain.”

**-XXX-**

Janeway’s throat clenched up at the sound of the truth spoken so unabashedly. It was not in Seven’s nature to be unobtrusive, but it was definitely not her style to show her weakness this plainly.

“What would be enough?” Janeway asked in a low voice. “Just tell me.” She knew she was asking a lot of the Seven; to put her to trust a woman who only a moment ago had no intention of ever letting it go this far.

“Feeling your hands against my body through the bio suit are not enough,” Seven managed. “It is pleasant … but oddly lacking.”

Scooting closer, Janeway reached around Seven’s neck with both hands, unfastening the clasp holding the bio suit together. The plum coloured garment lost its cohesion, falling down around Seven’s shoulders. The sight of the pale skin made the captain gasp. “Dear God, you’re exquisite.” Her hands moved of their own volition, cupping the narrow shoulders, caressing the soft skin.

Seven sighed and allowed her head to fall back. Janeway followed the movement, leaning forward, pressing her lips onto the spot where the other woman’s pulse fluttered just beneath the skin. Tasting the skin again, the captain pushed the bio suit further down Seven’s slender arms, freeing her upper body completely. “Are you cold?”

“No. My temperature is elevated by point six two degrees Celsius.”

A tender smile formed on Janeway’s lips at the precise answer. “I want you to stay warm …” Cupping Seven's breasts again, she was could not resist touching the plump nipples pebbling before her. A sharp intake of air told her the other woman was not indifferent to her ministrations, as she rolled the hard peaks even firmer.

“Please, Kathryn … allow me?” Seven reached for the hem in Janeway’s tee shirt.

**-XXX-**

Seven wanted to rip the garments obscuring Kathryn’s naked body from her view. She forced herself to exercise patience, but there was no hesitation when she tugged the tee shirt over the surprised captain’s head.

Dishevelled hair bounced around Kathryn’s face, falling into her eyes. Seven gently smoothed it back from the elegant features, pulling the other woman closer, cupping her cheeks. Again, claiming the wine-coloured lips, Seven kissed Kathryn, exploring her mouth carefully, eliciting deep moans from the woman.

Feeling over Kathryn’s back, Seven realised she was wearing another piece of clothing, a brassiere designed to carry her breasts. Intrigued, Seven unfastened the hooks in the back, pulling it off. Kathryn whimpered against Seven’s lips when her breasts were set free.

“Seven … please …” Tugging at Seven’s hands, Janeway placed them on her body, letting them cover the soft mounds. “Oh, God, I need your touch.”

Seven wondered if the captain had wanted her for as long as she had desired Janeway. The urgency with which the other woman responded to her caresses suggested this was the case. Suddenly feeling protective, realising how vulnerable the captain seemed, half naked next to Seven’s larger frame, she pulled Kathryn closer.

“You must not become cold either, Kathryn.”

“Oh, Seven, I’m not cold. You make me warm … no, hot even.” The throaty voice was breathless in a new way. “You set me on fire.” Kathryn tugged at Seven, kissing her again, pulling at the full lower lip with her teeth, soothing it a second later with the tip of her tongue.

“Kathryn, we need to move,” Seven insisted. “This is not sufficient.”

Looking up in dazed alarm, the captain frowned. “What do you mean?”

**-XXX-**

Janeway was about to repeat her question, since Seven merely looked at her for several seconds. When the captain could not take it any longer, the other woman rose, pulling Janeway with her. Slipping her arms under the other woman’s knees and shoulders, she lifted her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

“Seven,” Janeway breathed, her heart doing painful somersaults in her chest.

“We need to assume a more comfortable position,” Seven stated. “My research suggests the usual location for what we are about to do is a bed.”

Her head spinning, Janeway wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck, holding on as the ex-Borg carried her into the bedroom. Stopping at the foot of the bed, she stopped, standing motionless while looking uncertain.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, or what your research suggests now,” Janeway cautioned, a crooked smile forming on her lips, “but don’t throw me on the bed, please.”

Seven’s arms relaxed and she let the captain slide down to stand on her feet. Still holding her close, she returned the smile. “Is it prudent to kiss you again, Kathryn?”

Answering Seven by pulling her down to meet her lips, Janeway kissed her thoroughly. Tongues met and tasted until their half naked bodies began to tremble. Seven raised her hands to cup Janeway’s breasts, gently caressing them.

“You are erect,” she whispered, circling the pebbled nipples.

“Yes.” Tossing her head back, Janeway pushed her lower body against Seven. “I want you so much, Seven. Let me undress you.”

“Certainly.” Seven let go of her rather abruptly, stepping back.

Smiling again, Janeway reached out and began pulling the bio suit down over Seven’s hips. Freeing the other woman from her high heel boots, she raised her head, losing what was left of her breath when she saw the gloriously naked woman.

**-XXX-**

Seven saw the wonder in Kathryn’s eyes and was taken aback by the reverent expression as the captain rose next to her, sliding her warm hands along her body as she did. The touch sent shivers down Seven’s back, mingling with the super sensations delivered through her cortical node.

“Go lie down on the bed, love.” Kathryn’s voice was a low purr. “I’ll undress for you.”

Seven complied, reclining and feeling a bit awkward in the unfamiliar position. Never taking her eyes off Kathryn, she swallowed hard when the captain unbuttoned her trousers and shoved them down her legs. Removing her socks, she remained standing still for a moment, only dressed in Star Fleet issued cotton underwear. The garment was not meant to entice, Seven surmised, but nonetheless, its innocent simplicity gave the other woman a definite allure.

Kathryn hooked her thumbs into the hem of the panties and pulled them down over slender hips. Kicking them off when they reached her feet, she moved lithely towards the bed, completely naked.

Seven’s mouth grew dry as she felt Kathryn’s body against her own. From head to toe, they were joined, naked skin on naked skin. Wondering if it was possible for her cortical implant to overload from the sensations, Seven closed her eyes and buried her face against Kathryn’s neck.

“Are you nervous, Seven?” the captain asked gently.

“I … I experience mixed emotions,” Seven confessed. “I have wished for this moment for so long … and now I am afraid.”

Looking alarmed, Kathryn rose on her elbow and gazed down at Seven. “Afraid?”

**-XXX-**

Janeway’s heart thundered in her chest and a sinking feeling made her feel nauseous for a second. “Afraid?” she repeated, her voice barely audible.

“I am afraid of failing,” Seven whispered back. “I have no personal experience in … engaging in the physical act of …” She frowned, apparently displeased with not finding the correct term she was after.”

“Making love?” Janeway suggested.

“Yes. I wish to succeed.”

“And you will.” The captain was relieved. “Just being here with you, like this, is more than enough for me. Don’t you see?”

“But there are certain elements, which are required to make this a fulfilling experience for you and …” Seven broke off as Janeway slid a thigh between her legs, her eyes widening.

“I have no experience in loving another woman either, so, again, we’re equals.” Janeway pushed the leg further up, feeling damp curls against her upper thigh. “I just know I want to touch you …everywhere.” With that said, Janeway took advantage of Seven’s temporary indecisiveness and moved on top of her lover. Her blood like liquid fire through her veins, she knew her skin was flustered all over as she let her nipples play with Seven’s. Unable to resist she leaned down and took one rock hard nipple in her mouth. Tugging at it with her teeth, she tasted it, soothed the tiny pain, while listening to the muted moans coming from the other woman.

“Kathryn …” Seven whimpered. “It is pain and pleasure at the same time. I … please do not stop.”

“Don’t worry,” Janeway growled, feasting on Seven’s skin down across her stomach. “I have no intention of stopping.”

**-XXX-**

Seven could not take her eyes off Kathryn, leaning over her, somehow commanding the ex-Borg’s body by her subtle movements. She was not sure how to proceed and was grateful to follow Kathryn’s lead.

“You were right,” the captain husked. “There is indeed wetness.” She pushed her thigh further up, pressing gently into Seven’s sex. “That’s it. Spread your legs for me.”

Feeling her cheeks warm, Seven parted her legs, wanting to please Kathryn who now sat up between her legs, stroking them languidly. Leaning forward, she placed a trail of kisses along Seven’s stomach, moving upwards again.

Afraid the mesh of abdominal implants may deter the captain from continuing the assault on her senses, Seven gazed down. Reaching the first one, an inch-wide implant starting at the young woman’s ankle and describing an intricate pattern along her leg up to her hip, to fan out into six different bands, Kathryn paused.

Seven held her breath. It stung deeply to think perhaps the other woman found the implants repulsive. She waited, forgetting to start breathing again, until Kathryn resumed kissing along the embedded cybernetic alloy. Seven arched her back, whimpering, when the captain let her tongue trace the entire length of the implant, not missing the scarred tissue next to it. This sign of Kathryn’s acceptance of her was as arousing as the touch itself.

The greedy lips finally found their way back to her breasts. Using her hand to raise one to her mouth, Kathryn resumed sucking them, until the pleasure mixed with pain.

**-XXX-**

Janeway forced herself to exercise control. Carefully she let go of the hard nipples, blowing on them to soothe the raw, puckered skin.

“Kathryn …” Seven’s voice was weak and trembling.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Arching her back, Seven struggled to get closer. “I am not sure. I require ... something.

Janeway moved on top of Seven, her full body length pressed against the ex-Borg’s. “This?”

“Yes.” Seven became still. “Like that.” Her arms went around the captain, running down her back until they came to rest on her bottom. “It is a most satisfying experience to feel you this close.” Her voice broke again. “I have wished for this … for you to hold me this way, and allow me to embrace you, for a very long time.”

Janeway closed her eyes and pressed her face into Seven’s neck.  _Me too, Seven. Oh, God, me too._  She moved up, painting a wet line with her tongue all the way to the starburst implant beneath Seven’s ear. Licking its contours, she felt her lover shiver beneath her; soft whimpers coming from her throat.

Seven’s hands became active again. Squeezing and stroking Janeway’s bottom, they kept up their ministrations until the captain shifted restlessly against her, moaning out loud. Pressing her own damp curls into Seven’s sex, Janeway gave a muted cry as the need for increased intimacy demanded action.

Sliding down, Janeway kissed a hot trail down the other woman’s torso. Nipping, sucking, and licking, the captain made Seven shiver as she conscientiously traced every band of cybernetic implant marring her stomach. When she reached the blonde tuft of hair at the apex of Seven’s thighs, she stopped momentarily, looking up at the younger woman, her eyes ablaze.

“If you want to stop, Seven,” she purred, “now is the time to tell me.”

**-XXX-**

Seven’s breath caught in her throat, her lungs caving in as she found it impossible to avert her eyes. Kathryn held her gaze firmly, while spreading the ex-Borg’s slick folds with gentle fingers.

“Well?” There was a certain command in the captain’s voice, but it did not surpass the tenderness.

Dizzy, Seven had forgotten the question for a moment. “No. I do not wish to stop.”

Trepidation was overshadowed with a fundamental yearning that word could not describe. When Kathryn’s tongue made contact with Seven’s clitoris, she could no longer keep her eyes open. Shutting them, she pressed her cybernetic hand to her optical implant, trying to remain in control of herself. The pleasure spread to her loins and up her abdomen, small, flickering tongues of fire, rapidly consuming her.

Kathryn flattened her tongue against the sensitive tissues, only to move it in a maddening pattern. Seven moved restlessly beneath the loving assault. She needed something more; something she could not verbalise. Whimpering, she undulated towards the hot mouth on her sex, trying to convey her feelings to Kathryn.

The captain paused, looking up at Seven while keeping the caress going with her thumb, which was nearly as pleasurable as her tongue.

“Tell me what you want, Seven,” Kathryn urged. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Nothing.”

“I … I don’t know?” It was a question within an answer. Seven’s frustration rose when she could not find the right words. “More.”

Kathryn smiled knowingly. “All right, sweetheart. More it is.” Sliding her hand down, she circled the wet entrance of her lover.

Knowing it would all happen soon, and welcoming the pending assimilation, Seven was still unprepared for how it would feel.

**-XXX-**

Janeway carefully leaned closer to Seven, adding more pressure, watching in awe how her two fingers began to enter the other woman. Parting her legs wide, Seven arched her back and pressed her feet into the mattress, pushing up to meet the captain halfway.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Janeway wrapped her free arm protectively around a slender thigh, holding on, as the other hand entered Seven completely. Hot walls surrounded her fingers, squeezed as she gently twisted and curled them, and began moving them in and out.

“Kathryn!” Seven’s eyes snapped open and she fastened her gaze on the other woman. “It is impossible …”

“What’s impossible, darling?” Kathryn leaned down and flicked her tongue over the engorged clit. “Tell me.”

“This. These sensations … this emotion. It should be irrelevant, but it is not.” The alto voice quivered. “I feel I am rushing toward something.”

“Then just let go.” Janeway’s heart softened. “Trust me, Seven. Let go.”

As Seven had done ever since she came aboard Voyager, she eventually did as Janeway said, and trusted her. Long legs stretched out as her body became taut. Slick walls massaged Janeway’s fingers in their own rhythm, over and over. Seven whimpered, her voice low and husky, sending new floods of moisture down between the captain’s legs.

She should have known it was not in Seven’s nature to slow down. Energised by the lovemaking, or possibly by the intervention of her nanoprobes, the other woman pulled Janeway up along her body, holding her in a firm embrace.

“Are you all right, Seven?” the captain murmured against the leonine neck.

“I am … more than ‘all right’, Kathryn. I feel … wonderful.” Rolling them over, she claimed Janeway’s lips in a searing kiss. “It is your turn now.”

Without allowing enough time for Janeway to respond, Seven slid down, cupping the smaller globes of her captain’s breasts, raising them to her mouth. Mimicking what Janeway had done to her earlier, she lavished all her attention on them, making them pebble into painfully hard peaks.

Janeway wrapped her legs around Seven, unable to keep from rubbing her aching mound against her lover. It was not enough, but relieved some of the pressure she felt building inside. When Seven snuck her human hand between them and buried her fingers between the captain’s folds, Janeway grunted approvingly, holding on to Seven’s narrow shoulders.

Two fingers entered her in a carefully measured movement. Burning for the intimate touch, Janeway pulled her knees up, wanting the other woman to have full access. Looking at Seven, she saw her examining every part of Janeway without trepidation. Sliding down the smaller body, Seven painted a trail of kisses down the captain’s abdomen. When she reached dark auburn curls, she used her Borg hand to coax the clitoris out, making Janeway jump when she closed her full lips around it.

“Seven!”

Without missing a beat, Seven’s tongue began a tantalising caress, sliding along Janeway’s sex, teasing the trembling ridge of nerves, only to move slower again. When the pain was too much to endure, Janeway found out she was not above begging.

“Please … Oh, God, please, Seven. Now.”

Curling her fingers up, Seven hit the spot inside, which made Janeway slap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. The orgasm hit, pulled her, tossed her, tormented her in one wave after another. Tears streamed down her face when she acknowledged that nobody had ever made her feel like this. Her burning sex demanded more and when Seven gently bit down on the clit, Janeway’s entire body went rigid, and then everything went black for a moment.

**-XXX-**

“Kathryn?” A worried voice reached her through the haze. Janeway looked up through her eyelashes, unable to fully open her eyes.

“Seven.”

Strong arms pulled her close and covered the two of them with a blanket. “Yes, I am still here.”

A luscious smile broke out on Janeway’s lips. “So you are.”

“Is that agreeable?”

There was a complete silence and Janeway knew Seven was holding her breath, literally.

“It is more than agreeable.” The captain placed a kiss on a naked shoulder. “It is necessary.”

“Captain?”

“’Kathryn’.”

“Kathryn. Why necessary?”

Getting comfortable against the tall, lanky frame of her lover, the captain nuzzled her neck. “We can’t undo what took place here tonight. We can’t go back.”

There was a sound of someone swallowing hard. “Do you harbour regrets?”

“None.”

The silence was so long; Janeway relented and opened her eyes, squinting in the faint light. “Computer, zero illumination.” The other woman's contours enhanced by the starlight, drew the captain in. She cupped Seven’s cheek, letting her thumb stroke her lower lip. “No regrets, sweetheart. No matter what the future holds. Promise me, no regrets.” 

“No regrets." Seven exhaled audibly.  ”I promise.”

There was a brief silence and Janeway could feel residual tension in Seven’s body. “You’re aware of the truth, aren’t you?” she asked, suddenly so sure of what she was about to say.

“No. Which truth are you referring to?”

Rising onto her elbow, Janeway leaned her chin into her palm. The planes of Seven's face revealed the other woman's confusion. “The truth is; I love you.”

Blue eyes, shining with tears, locked onto her own. "I find that agreeable also." Seven pulled Janeway into her arms, her Borg strength apparent as she buried her fingers into the shock of auburn hair. "It should be obvious to you by now; I love you as well."

Janeway closed her eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat inside Seven. Nuzzling the soft curve of a full breast, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
